


My Light, why are you with me?

by AhsokaAndTheDumbBitches



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depressing, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Unhealthy Relationships, happy ending(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaAndTheDumbBitches/pseuds/AhsokaAndTheDumbBitches
Summary: Well i wrote this story(?) while I had my Breakdown on my phone at midnight till 1am. Its pretty depressing so be warned. Enjoy i guess? Its about me and my friends on discord lolOh and it was for an english assignment so yeah......
Kudos: 1





	My Light, why are you with me?

Darkness was surrounding me. It felt like this big rock, crushing my lungs, leaving me no air to breath. I don't know what happened, how it came to that. I only know it was like that since months.  
Just darkness  
Crushing  
Not even leaving some air to breath

But then there was a light, so warm and beautiful. It lifted the unnerving darkness from me. It us protecting me, helping me, teaching me.

Then a second light joined

I don't know why it came, I already had one didn't I? It said it's gonna help me, even though I already have it. It said that it was so much better.

And I believed it, why shouldn't I? After a while I realized something.  
The light  
It wasn't warm like my first one, it was burning me even though I begged to go away, it didn't listen. It was my fault right? I asked for it to come after all.

It wasn't comfortable. It was full of horns. Every time I wanted to be comforted it just stung more and more and more-

It wasn't helping. It was childish, not caring if its word hurt others and playing with me as if I was a toy.

My first light was always wary of it. Why didn't I listen? It could have spared me so much  
I tried to go back to it but the other didn't want me to. It said that I was childish  
That I was wrong  
That I needed it  
That I was nothing without it

Then my first light came 

Oh my light, I didn't want to hurt you. 

I am sorry 

He said he's glad I'm okay


End file.
